


New Normal

by LePetitMonstre



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, She/Her Bumblebee, She/Her Optimus Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Her finest warriors squabbled like children in the yard. Which was probably why she was sitting at his desk looking 99% human with an infant dinobot wriggling in her lap.





	New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I generally prefer pretenders over holoforms. They make more sense to me. I could make a second chapter with canon pronouns later... but I like writing Optimus as she/her. I like monster girls.

In the months since Lockdown's death Cade had not known peace. Always were the Autobots wrestling in the junkyard or Dinobots attempting to digest materials their bodies simply weren't made to process. Constantly crushing cars in their massive jaws and spitting them back out looking like mangled chew toys. Not good for salvaging parts. It was enough to drive him mad. But Optimus didn't seem to care much. Or if she did, she didn't show it.

Parenthood was not foreign to her, she once said. Bumblebee was testament to that. "Whenever possible the young should be allowed to learn from their own mistakes, not a lecture."

"You were definitely a square as a kid. I can tell."

"A square?" She asked. Readjusting her grip on the tiny dinobot in her lap as it chewed on the zipper of her jacket.

"A good kid. Never got in trouble."

"I was well behaved, yes."

"See? I knew it. I was trouble. And because I was trouble I know that if you leave kids to it, they'll make mistakes you can't fix."

"You're an engineer and a proud father. I don't see any irreparable damage there."

"I'm... Not gonna argue with you when you put it like that." Instead he settled for watching her sit at his desk. She seemed at ease with the little ones, always. He too missed the days when Tessa was small and her psychology not so complicated to appease. He suspected Optimus found the young dinobots pleasing in the same way.

There was a loud crash from outside.

Especially as her finest warriors squabbled like children. Which was probably why she was sitting at his desk in her pretender form.

"Are you sure you should let Crosshairs treat Bumblebee like that?"

"Bumblebee is much older and more experienced than Crosshairs. Let her teach him a lesson," she hummed. More focused on pulling the now detached zipper bangle out of the sparkling's mouth.

"Oh. If you say so."

She didn't answer. Instead she sighed as she retrieved the zipper, now mangled. She set it down with a thump on Cade's desk, the volume of the sound betraying her strength and hidden exasperation. Not so square after all.

He walked over to her and held out his arms. She handed over the little dinobot. Both mindful of its squirming in the exchange. He leaned his hips against the desk as she lifted her elbows to its surface. Resting her head on one fist.

His voice was soft as he asked her, "Can I kiss you?"

She looked up at him. "Please do."

He pressed his lips first onto her forehead, a few curls of her short, bluish-grey hair ending up in the way. The next kiss landing on her mouth and lingering for a moment.

The dinobot wiggled and squeaked in protest. Little claws digging into Cade's skin and he pulled away from Optimus with a hiss.

"Alright, you," he said, setting the sparkling down on the floor. "Go on." He pat it's back. "Go find your parents."

The dinobot did as it was told. Skittering away, a few of Cade's items tipping over with a loud crash as it bumped against them.

"I'm gonna put on a lock on that door."

"Then how will I get in?"

"I'll give you the password."

Optimus barked a short laugh. "How considerate of you."

"Maybe the adults will actually get some private time that way." He let his hand drift from her shoulder to the nape of her neck and wrap a few curls of her hair around his fingers. A familiar gesture between them that relaxed her pretender form.

"When you put it that way, I must insist you get a lock as soon as possible."

He smiled. A lock it was. Not that they had never been able to find the privacy before...

Another crash came from outside, along with Crosshairs yelling.

Optimus stood. "Time to put a stop to this."

God, she sounded like a warrior queen, not a mother about to scold her children. But she was both, wasn't she.

He kissed her on the cheek, "Go save the day."

She smiled at only the corners of her lips. It was sly and soft. But she didn't say anything as she turned to kiss him on the lips again. Breaking apart, and walking away in the direction of her proper form, still in the shape of a peterbilt, instead of the fight.

Now they were really in trouble, Cade thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Bumblebee's other parent is Elita, if anyone was wondering.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
